


The Restless Visitor

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: Caduceus and Mollymauk [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don't read if you are part of the CR cast or crew, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: There is a spirit haunting the Mighty Nein.They take the form of a purple mist.It took Caduceus longer than he cares to admit to realize who they were.





	The Restless Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Ep. 26's Talks (mistake!! cried a lot!!), where they discussed that Molly would not become a lingering soul.  
Maybe not. But maybe, if it was in his power, he would come to visit.

There is a spirit haunting the Mighty Nein.

Caduceus doesn’t want to tell the others. After all, it is a very lazy haunting; only a presence, here and there, and not very often. They take the form of a purple mist.

They hover over Caleb while he sleeps, hunching to kiss his tired brow.

They observe Nott as she makes acid, entranced by the chemicals.

They follow Beau’s movements during her morning practice, pretending to dodge her blows.

They giggle at the pranks that Jester pulls, amused and fond.

They lounge next to Fjord when they have some downtime, languid and relaxed.

They used to spend the most time around Yasha, before.

It took him longer than he cares to admit to realize who they were.

They don’t seem to need help moving on; it rather looks like they crossed to the other side, but came back to explore. Caduceus calls them the restless visitor. He had met other spirits in a similar situation, but they had been sad, or trapped, or lost, and their restless visitor didn’t seem to be any of those things. So Caduceus let them be, and the spirit let him be as well, although they seemed to be awfully fond of his tree.

Lately, though, they seemed to be coming less and less often, only doing a rushed pass to make sure everyone was doing fine and then darting off again.

He found out why when the Mighty Nein confronted Obann, the Laughing Hand, and Yasha, at the Lotusden Greenwoods.

There they were. Following her, unwavering. Lingering like the souls of the people who had come to rest to the Clay cemetery, clutching at the backs of the beloved they had left behind.

It broke his heart, almost as much as seeing Yasha in that enslaved state.

Later that night, when the Nein were all in their beds, stewing in their own frustration, the restless visitor appeared to him.

They looked at each other for a long time. Caduceus noticed, for the first time, that his eyes were red.

He was the one to break the silence. “It is not healthy, what you are doing.”

“Health is a concept more for the living, don’t you think?” the apparition snarkily replied.

“It was fine before.” He knew it would take patience; it always did. “But you are not happy anymore.”

The spirit left his room. Caduceus got up from the bed and followed them to the tree. They seemed mesmerized by its lights.

“I can’t leave her alone.”

It was only a murmur, a whisper like that of dry leaves. They sounded like a dead person for the first time.

“This is not your burden to carry.” Caduceus gently reminded them.

They looked at him again. He could see their features now, more than ever before. “Then save her.”

He was skeptical. “Will you rest then?”

The spirit chuckled. “No,” he looked back at the tree, “I will wander.”

Caduceus nodded. “You have a deal.”


End file.
